I can't love alone
by nargles and fairie lights
Summary: Victoire Weasley loves Teddy Lupin. But Teddy is confused about his feelings for her, he thinks everything he does is all sibling-like, he didn't know all of these makes Victoire's heart skip a beat. But Victoire can't love alone can't she?
1. Chapter 1

**hey, I'd be making another Tedtoire fanfic. Same characters from the other book, no its not a sequel. Its another book. I deleted the first one seeing as I wasn't even writing it properly and you could easily tell that the storyline has no story AT ALL. So here's the proper one now **

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Xavier Wood. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Xavier Wood belongs to joeygirl44 **

* * *

**I tried so hard not to fall to far for you,  
Now I can't get away from anything you say  
You make me feel nervous and stupid  
Whenever I tell you I'm tired of playing games **

**~Katelyn Tarver (Love Alone)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: They compared us to them **

* * *

"Hey Hermione, ever thought about how Teddy and Victoire could end up the same way like Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked his wife, all of the Weasleys were at the Burrow because in exactly two days, the kids would be off to Hogwarts and everyone made sure that they're all off together.

"Well, I've never thought about it. But now that you mentioned it, yeah I guess" answered Hermione.  
"Okay, since when did I come into the topic of that?" A sleepy Victoire -who's by the kitchen counter- said.  
"Oh nothing" Ron said before shoving a mouthful of pancakes into his mouth  
"Ron where are your manners!" Hermione scolded before putting the Daily Prophet back to the coffee table  
"I'm hungry" he replied with his mouth full of pancakes

Victoire was still sitting on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee untouched in front of her. She was too sleepy to even do anything at the moment. She was unexpectedly awoken by the noise of her cousin Molly and her sister Dominique, fighting about which one of them gets Victoire's old shorts. It wasn't a really good thing to fight about in the morning, since Victoire got annoyed and took the shorts back from them telling she'd give it to Lily once she gets older.

"Still can't sleep Vic?" Harry asked, laughing at the part-veela who's half asleep and half awake by the kitchen counter  
"Obviously" she yawned  
"Well did you get the shorts?" Asked Harry who's laughing tremendously hard and was only trying as hard as he could to stop himself from laughing  
"I did, I told them I'd give it to Lily" said Victoire who's still not fully awake  
"No, you're not about to give Lily those pair of shorts Victoire Weasley. If you do I swear to Godric Gryffindor I'll hex you" said James who just went out of the bathroom  
"James, once Lily gets older she'll be wearing them too. I'm telling you" Victoire said before yawning

Victoire was fully awake and was so looking forward into hexing James, but she was stopped by Teddy.

"James is too young to receive one of your hexes Victoire" he smiled before putting an arm around her waist  
"I'm still a second away from hexing him you know that Ted? but thanks to you, I changed my mind" Victoire poked his nose before going back upstairs to change her clothes.

After about three minutes, she came downstairs in her denim shorts that ends at her mid-thigh, and a baseball shirt. Teddy couldn't help but disapprove of her outfit, he always had the need to be overprotective of Victoire, even if he's just her bestfriend.

"Change your shorts Victoire" said Teddy coldly  
"What why?" Victoire complained before looking at him with disbelief  
"Its too short" he rolled his eyes  
"Uhm, you're not necessarily my dad Teddy" Victoire replied before walking away  
"But I get to have a say on whatever you wear Victoire, change that to longer shorts. I don't want anyone looking at your legs when we go to Xavier's" Teddy followed behind her as she walked out the burrow

Harry laughed at the feeble attempts of his god-son in commanding Victoire to change her shorts, Victoire really wasn't one to be taking commands. "Teddy, just let her wear it. She has the attitude to hex someone if they try to force her too much. Haven't you got enough experience?" Harry laughed before walking near Teddy.

"I know she's not one to change whatever she's wearing just because someone's concerned about her. She really can handle things enough on her own, but its just, I can't let her go around like that, I don't like it when people stare at her legs. Of course she's like a sister to me so yeah" Teddy explained before following Victoire in his sight.

"Be thankful she tolerates that, unlike her dislike for James and Fred's mischief. She could have hexed you or anything if she didn't like you that much as a friend" said Harry who's keeping a smile to himself. Harry had known all along the secret feelings that Victoire kept for Teddy.

Harry was using an extendable ear and accidentally eavesdropped on Victoire's conversation with Elle Downing, Ron's god-daughter. He stopped right outside the door and stuck the extendable ears to the door. He overheard a lot of things like how Victoire was confused about her feelings and as how she is worried that maybe her feelings for Teddy were just brotherly.

"At least I'm not as worse as Xavier Wood, poor girlfriend of his. Elle Downing always have to wear jeans whenever he's around" Teddy commented before going inside the burrow.

Victoire and Teddy were all set onto going to the Woods for lunch, Xavier invited them to stay overnight. Then the next day Teddy and Victoire would go back to the Burrow to get ready for the start of term at Hogwarts.

"We're using floo, please tell me we're using floo" Victoire crossed her fingers  
"Yes, we always use floo whenever we go there right? what makes you think we aren't going to use floo this time?" asked Teddy who is currently taking the floo powder from the cabinet  
"You were mad at me a while ago for dressing in shorts, but I'm telling you I'm not going to dress in shorts unless you allow me to, I promise" Victoire raised her right hand before smiling at Teddy.  
"Alright ice queen" he chuckled before handing over the container of the floo powder to Victoire.

They arrived in the Wood's fireplace in a matter of seconds and they were greeted by Xavier Wood, the son of two legendary quidditch players: Oliver Wood and Katie Bell; Followed by Elle Downing, his girlfriend.

"So How are the next Katie Bell and Oliver Wood?" Victoire asked before winking at the both of them  
"Yeah, yeah real funny Victoire Weasley" Elle rolled her eyes  
"Victoire don't even try, you know you never win an argument with Elle right?" said Teddy who's holding in a laugh, and so is Xavier  
"Whatever floats your boat Lupin" Victoire rolled her eyes before she dragged Elle to the attic.

Elle was trying as hard to keep up with Victoire, but the part-veela was too fast for her. The only reason why Victoire loved going into the Woods' attic is because Katie Bell kept a number of books that is related to Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and they're both Victoire's favourite subject.

"I'm still trying to piece things out on how Teddy managed to be your bestfriend since both of you were in diapers, I mean look at you! you're complete opposites and yet the both of you still manages to get along. Oh well, I wouldn't be too surprised if the both of you got married and had babies" Elle smiled slyly before she earned a tickling hex from Victoire

"Why would-you-oh my-gosh-p-please stop!" Elle exclaimed in a fit of laughter  
"Told you to not mess with me four years ago Elle Marie Downing" Victoire smiled in her own little victory before performing the countercurse in a non verbal way  
"Thank you" Elle panted before playing the old piano that was just beside the window. She played a muggle song called 'Love Alone' and just by the sound of it, All of the memories came back to Victoire.

Like when Lily asked her and Teddy to get married as soon as they're out of Hogwarts, When Teddy asked Victoire if she fancies a guy. Victoire loved to go back to that memory. Teddy had actually asked her who she fancies and she told him that there's no one and all Teddy ever replied was 'good' he even told her that if she fancies someone she should immediately tell it to him so he could beat the crap out of the bloke. All of that happened in her first year and Teddy in third year.

She led out a sigh before Elle stopped playing "Still love him don't you?" Elle asked, her fingers still lingering on the keys of the piano. "Yeah, I do. But what if we're not made for each other? What if I'll just get rejected?" Victoire asked, she was sweating in frustration.

"Who knows?" Elle replied "You won't know unless he told you or unless you confess to him. So which one?" Elle asked looking at Victoire, hoping to get an immediate answer

"I don't know" Victoire sighed before she took a book about charms in the book-shelf trying to get the thought of Teddy out of her mind


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, I can own it if I'm J.K Rowling, but I'm not. Because she's British and I'm Filipina. Also Xavier Wood isn't mine, he belongs to joeygirl44**

* * *

**I told you my heart's leaning towards you  
A little more than I knew something's scaring you**

**~Katelyn Tarver (Love Alone)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fears**

* * *

Elle and Xavier were cuddling by the couch and Victoire is sitting awkwardly next to Elle "Can the both of you please? you're making me bitter and bitter by the minute" Victoire rolled her eyes before moving next to Teddy in the small chair.

"Out of all the seats in this house Victoire Weasley and you choose this one?" Teddy asked looking at Victoire who's squeezed in the chair with him  
"Rather here than there" Victoire said pointing to the lovely couple who's cuddled by the couch

Teddy laughed before focusing on the muggle movie they're watching, it called Letters to Juliet. Well if you've heard of it.

"Teddy... the lights are off and I have to go get water" Victoire whispered to Teddy  
"Don't tell me you're scared of the dark as well Vicksie?" Teddy smiled while looking at Victoire. Out of all the things that this fierce girl could get scared, one of them is the dark.  
"A lot of people are scared of the dark Lupin" Victoire pouted before moving closer to Teddy Lupin, she didn't like anything more than the feel of them sitting together, squeezed in a chair. She had this feeling of never wanting to leave the chair with him. It just made her stomach twist and her heart skip a beat.

Teddy stood up the chair and pulled Victoire up who's holding both her hands up to him, asking for him to help her get out of the chair

"Thank you" she said before giving him a small peck on the cheek, Teddy was being thankful that the lights are off seeing as his face blushed terribly and his hair went along with it.

They both went to the kitchen and Victoire got what she needed and they went back to the living room.

"Well at least the two of them weren't snogging" Victoire said before sitting back on the chair  
"Victoire, I-I think you may have spoke too soon" Teddy replied before pointing at the two who were kissing on the couch  
"Ugh, remind me not to say those words again next time alright?" Victoire rolled her eyes before focusing back on the movie, Victoire had her head on Teddy's shoulder and was almost close to falling asleep, but she tried to keep her eyes open. Until she fell asleep.

Teddy couldn't keep his composure, he was uncomfortable around Victoire. Always.

Sometimes he'd find it breathtaking to just stare at her, which he was avoiding at the moment. Victoire was asleep on Teddy's shoulder and his arms are around her. Xavier Wood and Elle Downing are asleep as well, Xavier on the floor and Elle on the couch

Teddy stared intently on Victoire's face.

He was looking straight to her lips. But he looked away the moment he realized what he was doing.

Though he may not have told anyone, Teddy is afraid to love. He always has this moment of truth where he would realize things and reject it at the end.

Teddy Lupin had always been afraid to love. He never really let the thought of letting a girl into his life, moreover had he thought that the girl would be the one and only Victoire Isabelle Weasley.

His fears are all so irrational that he didn't tell any one of them to Victoire.

Even if they are best friends... they still have a lot to learn from each other.

The morning Victoire woke up she was in the chair they were sitting at last night, and beside her is Teddy Lupin, looking more peacefully than ever. She smiled at the sight of him, she admired Teddy and everything that has to do with him. She's in love with him.

She didn't showcased her knowledge of things too much, especially her knowledge of Teddy's life. Almost every seventh year girl would fall head over heels for Teddy, they'll all probably sacrifice their wand arms just to get him to go out with them on a date to Hogsmeade.

"Je Taime" Victoire whispered before standing up from the chair and leaving Teddy to sleep alone peacefully

Victoire head into the kitchen to find Katie humming to herself as she's cooking bacon and eggs.

"Morning Katie" I smiled before sitting at the kitchen counter

"Morning Victoire. Will you care to explain why Xavier is laughing hilariously over a 'big bowl of blackmail'?" asked Katie who's looking as confused as ever

"Big bowl of blackmail?... Oh no he didn't" Victoire said before going upstairs to Xavier's room

"WHAT BIG BOWL OF BLACKMAIL?" Victoire yelled, the two were busy fighting over a photo when she barged into the room.

Elle bit her lip and Xavier twiddled his fingers.

"Okay what is the blackmail all about?" Victoire asked once again

"Uhm, Its nothing Victoire" Elle said before hiding the picture behind her shirt, the two seemed to not understand anything Victoire was saying because she already started talking rapidly in French.

Victoire stormed out of the room leaving the two befuddled. She smirked before walking back into the kitchen. "Found out what the blackmail's all about" Victoire rolled her eyes

"Well what was it all about?" asked Katie, chuckling at the thought that the teens were already growing up too fast, they used to be kids when Katie first let them play in their backyards

"Me and Teddy" said Victoire who's looking more worried than ever. She didn't liked the fact about the picture of her sleeping beside Teddy going all over Hogwarts. Dawn Garrett would have another good reason to pick on her, which she was trying to avoid all the time.

"Did they really?" Katie's holding in a laugh on Victoire's answer, surely she must have find it a little bit funny. But Victoire found it annoying.

Victoire shrugged before putting her chin over her hands by the kitchen counter. Not long before Oliver Wood entered the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek

"Morning" he said before making himself a cup of coffee "Well, I've seen the hot bowl of blackmail" he smirked at Victoire "Xavier and Elle were a little bit too happy on showing it to me"

"They didn't really do that right?" Victoire asked worriedly

"Would I even know if they didn't?" Oliver laughed, Victoire stomped out of the room and went into Xavier's bedroom

"Alright where's the 'hot bowl of blackmail'?" Victoire asked, Xavier and Elle stopped from their laughing and looked at Victoire

"Alright, alright" Elle gave in, but little did Victoire know that they had five copies of the picture and they were even planning onto making more copies of the picture. Elle handed the picture to Victoire and she tore it to pieces

"Thank you" Victoire smiled sarcastically before flipping her hair and walked out of the room

"She doesn't really know we have four more pictures right?" asked Xavier

"No" Elle replied and the both of them laughed as they did right before Victoire entered the room

* * *

"Thanks for having us here Oliver, Katie" Victoire smiled as they were preparing to go back to the Burrow

"No worries, and if Xavier ever gets in trouble you know what to do" Katie looked at Victoire before winking

"Of course" Victoire smiled before stepping into the fireplace "The Burrow!" she shouted before dropping the floo powder.

* * *

**I know this chapter's kind of... er... ugly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because I'm a Grade 7 girl and I'm in nowhere near devising with an amazing plot as the whole 7 booked series. J.K Rowling deserves all the credit for Harry Potter. And all credits for Xavier Wood goes to joeygirl44**

* * *

**Make sure, to keep my distance  
Say I love you when you're not listening  
How long can we keep this up, up, up **

**~Christina Perri**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A great deal of distance**

* * *

"Watch it next time uncle Ron that actually hurt!" Victoire's hand is pressed onto her forehead after bumping into her uncle Ron, She was busy packing up her stuff for her return as a fifth year in Hogwarts.

"Sorry Vic, won't happen again" Ron raised his hands up in exasperation before running upstairs to get Hermione

Victoire doubled checked her suitcase, and ran to their car dragging her overly large suitcase right behind her.

"Are you ready ma cherie?" Fleur asked, straightening Victoire's blouse

"Yes mom, I am don't worry" she replied before clipping her hair to the side

She went inside the car and Bill immediately started the ignition. Victoire sitting in the middle, while Teddy is on her right and Dominique on her left. Louis is at the front seat with Fleur.

Rose stared at Teddy who's looking out the window, his turquoise hair sticking out in every direction. His light brown eyes looking more interesting as a shaft of sunlight hit his face. He never looked more handsome than before.

And It was the most perfect sight for Victoire.

"Seeing something you like?" Teddy smirked before looking at Victoire

"Er... no" she blushed before looking over to Dominique's side, and she could have sworn she saw her sister smile mischievously

A smile formed itself onto Victoire's lips, soon enough they reached King's Cross station. And as usual, Louis went first, followed by Dominique, then Victoire and lastly Teddy.

The steam of the scarlet engine billowed on the platform. It was hard to see people from the mist, but she could distinguish some people by their figures. Such as Elle Downing from her bow clip and her small petite body. And even Xavier Wood from his lanky keeper build.

"Victoire, _être prudent là _alright?" Fleur said before double checking the looks of her daughter, Teddy has gone over to his friends meanwhile.

"Maman, I'll be fine don't worry" Victoire gave her mother a reassuring smile before Fleur turned to Dominique

Bill grabbed Victoire's shoulder "You're not allowed to date until you're in sixth year alright Vic?"

"Of course dad! why would I? Studies first right? and I was thinking of being an auror you know, Kingsley almost had put everyone of us in a year of auror training and it was quite depressing when he stopped. But my point is, I won't date until I finished my first year of auror training" Victoire replied with a smile, Bill patted her shoulder before she skipped off inside the train.

She isn't a prefect, she was quite proud that she didn't get to be a prefect. Her uncle Ron forewarned her that being a prefect is a nasty job, but Percy said the opposite.

She trusted Ron more than she did Percy. Of course, he was her godfather after all.

She peeked inside a compartment to find Xavier Wood, Elle Downing, Cassie La Belle and Kevin Malcolm.

"Hello there" she greeted cheerily before squeezing next to Cassie and Kevin

"Hey Victoire, have you heard Amelia Bennett has the hots for Teddy Lupin?" Cassie winked at her

Victoire couldn't help but to feel the jealousy, she wanted to slap Amelia Bennett across the face. Even if they haven't talked at all.

"Yeah I know, she's the one who's been sending Teddy annoying owls over the summer. It even has hearts scribbled on the envelope, like seriously how can Teddy be in friendly terms with her?" she said, annoyed that the fact that someone has a crush on her best friend.

"Or you're just plain jealous?" Elle interjected, Victoire shot her a glare before slouching back on her seat

"_Je la déteste ses_" said Victoire, Cassie who was also part French can understand her, so she simply replied

"_ne détestez pas le acteur, détestent le jeu_"

"What does that mean?" Kevin asked, looking curiously at Cassie and Victoire

"It means 'don't hate the player, hate game'" said Victoire, still slouched down in her seat.

Victoire was being consumed by her thoughts, the phrase that Cassie said was etching itself into her brain. The phrase is one to remember. _What if Cassie was right? What if I shouldn't really hate on Amelia. Instead I should just hate the fact that me and Teddy are only BEST FRIENDS _Victoire thought to herself.

But it didn't stop her from hating on Amelia. And probably she wouldn't try to stop until Amelia backed off Teddy.

"Victoire! are you even listening?!" Elle's loud voice echoed around the compartment

"Geez, stop shouting will you? the sonorus spell is even weaker than your voice" Cassie complained before touching her ears in a dramatic manner.

"Sorry what is it again?" asked a confused Victoire. Elle rolled her eyes before waving the letter sent to her by her gossip-loving friend, Ginger Burton.

"Read it aloud will ya?" Xavier requested, Victoire rolled her eyes before she clears her throat

"_Dear ElleBear-_ Ew. who uses those kinds of nicknames?" Victoire read before commenting

"JUST KEEP ON READING!" Elle said annoyingly

"Right. oh uhm

_Dear ElleBear, _

_Did you know that Amelia Bennett was planning onto slipping a couple of drops of a Love Potion into Teddy Lupin's pumpkin juice? I've heard all about it last week when I was in the same park as her, she didn't really realized that I was listening to her pathetic conversation with Prada Melvin. It was honestly pathetic.  
_

_Better tell the veela princess that her boy's about to get shot by a love potion, I'm quite rooting for Teddy and Victoire. I've had my bets against your brother, Elric. I bet on five sickles that Teddy and Victoire gets to date this year. Better keep my money at large _

_Love From,  
Ginger _

That is mental, wait a minute I'm gonna go warn Teddy" Victoire rushed out of the compartment as soon as she stopped talking, None of her friends even had the chance to say anything.

She stopped in her tracks after seeing Teddy's compartment that he shared with Samantha and Anthony Turner (they're twins) and also Nathan Baldwin.

"Teddy!" Victoire panted as she pushed the door of the compartment, open "Amelia Bennett! she may be slipping a drop of Love Potion in your pumpkin juice, do not take anything from her!" Victoire warned, she looked sideways trying to look for any sign of Amelia Bennett, she was more than ready to give Bennett a bat bogey hex.

"What are you saying Victoire? Amelia is being friendly to me, why in the world would she slip a drop of a love potion in my drink?" he even laughed at Victoire's statement, and if there's one thing that part veela hates its being laughed at.

Victoire gave an icy cold glare to Teddy before rolling her eyes "You just have to trust me Teddy!"

"Vic, you're being irrational" he reasoned out

"I AM NOT BEING IRRATIONAL, TEDDY!" She yelled loudly in the corridor

"Then explain how would she even do that" he replied, getting more and more annoyed

"Ginger wrote a letter to Elle saying that she overheard that Amelia will do it!"

"That doesn't prove anything Victoire!" he calmly said

"Then fine! Don't trust me! BUT DON'T YOU EVER! I REPEAT, DON'T YOU EVER GO NEAR ME WHEN THAT HECK OF A GIRL PUTS THE LOVE POTION AND YOU BECOME SO IMPROPERLY INFATUATED WITH HER" Victoire yelled in frustration before stomping off to their compartment.

As soon as she walked away, Samantha Turner clicked her tongue with her teeth.

"Teddy, you really shouldn't have done that to Victoire. You should have at least trusted her, I may not know her that much but I know her enough to understand that she would never lie to you" she said looking at him in an 'you-shouldn't-have-done-that' way.

"I know she's my friend and all but I can't always be there to you know, trust her with some of her conspiracies" he shrugged, Samatha shook her head before sitting lotus position.

"Whatever you say metamorphmaTeddy" Sam rolled her eyes

* * *

Everyone of Victoire's friends seemed to have felt guilty they'd shown her the letter. But when Ginger entered into the carriage even more heck of a high-tempered Victoire came loose

"Well guess what, Amelia Bennett finally slipped the Love Potion in the drink she's going to give Teddy. Aren't you gonna save him Victoire?" Ginger asked, probably expecting for Victoire to scurry off and warn Teddy. But obviously, she didn't.

Victoire scowled at Ginger rudely, but the girl didn't took it seriously.

"I DID TRIED TO WARN HIM! BUT HE WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME!" Victoire yelled, her voice probably echoing in the corridor. But she didn't care, she's not even prefect anyway. "IMAGINE THAT?! NOT TRUSTING HIS BEST FRIEND WHO'S ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT HIM FROM THAT STUPID LOVE POTION!" Victoire groaned before slouching back to her seat.

"If that girl is about to get in the way of my friendship with Teddy, she should really prepare for Victoire Weasley" Victoire muttered, it was quite obvious enough to everyone in the compartment that she's pissed. And they wouldn't want to disturb her while she's like that.

So everyone were awkwardly silent

* * *

**Yeah, some of you might think its shallow for Victoire to do that but its not shallow. **

**FIRST - she was really concerned about her best friend, if your best friend thought your irrational just because you're concerned about them; wouldn't you be pissed? I will that's for sure. **

**SECOND - Victoire is also jealous, that's why she's pissed or maybe even mad. If my crush was about to get a love potion from someone i'd be doing the same as Victoire **

**ANYWAYS! Here's the cast for this story ;)) **

**(two members of the cast will be posted every chapter so catch up))**

**Peyton Roi List -as- Victoire Weasley  
George Shelley -as- Teddy Lupin  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DONUT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR XAVIER WOOD**

* * *

**And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy,  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so**

**~Ne-Yo ft. Rihanna**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I hate loving Teddy Lupin**

* * *

Victoire sat quietly on the table glaring fiercely at Amelia Bennett. Victoire can't say how much she hates the girl, Out of all the boys Amelia could have used a love potion, the girl chose Teddy.

"Vic, cheer up will you? We promise to fix Teddy. Just please, we're not used to the fact that you're not noisy" Elle commented before pushing a plate of fried chicken to Victoire

"Not now, Elle" Victoire glared at Amelia once more before filling up her plate with food "Fine, I'll eat. But you have to make sure that girl wouldn't dare lay a finger on Teddy or she's screwed"

After a few minutes Professor McGonagall finally gave the last announcements and they're off to the Common Room

Victoire's mood was eventually lightened, until. Well, until Teddy.

"Victoire! I have good news! I've met the girl of my dreams, Amelia Bennett!" Teddy exclaimed, Victoire's mouth hung open as she heard Teddy's statement

"Good for you" Victoire said with sarcasm before she walked swiftly next to Elle and Xavier

"What's up Vic?" Xavier asked worriedly

"Oh everything's fine! Teddy's been fed a love potion and nothing else matters anymore! yay! everything's fine! yeah that's what's up Xavier" she snapped, Both her friends were taken aback. She never usually snapped at anyone, she never even got mad at anyone.

"You do love Teddy don't you?" Elle asked sincerely, Victoire looked at Elle before answering "Yes, I love him. You ought to know better than that Elle" Victoire commented, Elle sighed before shaking her head

"He's bound to come out of that Love Potion, don't you worry Victoire. I'm sure the two of you are to come out of this game together" Elle smiled with endearment before leaving her there

"I hate you Teddy you know that?" Victoire mumbled to herself

"No you don't hate him. You just hate that you love him" Cassie winked at her before skipping off to the Portrait hole

Victoire sighed, she knew that Cassie's right. But she wouldn't let that thought stay, She has the OWLS to worry about not just her stupid love life.

* * *

Victoire groggily blocked out the shaft of sunlight that hit her face as she woke up. She isn't a morning person, its clear to everyone in her dorm that they should never wake her up until she's five minutes late for breakfast.

"Victoire! you're five minutes late for breakfast!" Molly Weasley yelled holding two lids from the kitchen equipment and banging them against one another

"Go away Molly!" Victoire yelled back, burying her face in the pillows

"Alright, oh yeah I forgot. They're serving extra apple tart today" Molly cooed before closing the door of her dorm

"Anything but the apple tart!" Victoire shouted before getting herself ready for breakfast. It was a miracle that she can bathe in two minutes and dress up in just a minute. And no matter how tired she looks, she still looked amazing.

As she made her way to the common room she attracted a few wolf whistle from a few boys older than her. She'd wished Teddy was there to tell them off, but no, instead he's improperly infatuated with Bennett.

"Now, now. She doesn't need any of those, you can move away now" Kevin Malcolm said as he walked alongside Victoire

"You didn't have to do that" Victoire told him "But thanks"

"You wished it was Teddy didn't you?" Kevin teased as he elbowed Victoire by the ribs

"Aww, nice of you to say. But you wouldn't want Cassie to see you doing that, or she'll have a fit of jealousy" Victoire said as she stuck her tongue out at Kevin

"Rather her than you anyways, she still wouldn't go out with me!" Kevin whined, he'd been asking Cassie La Belle out ever since their fourth year but all she did was giggle and walk away

"She obviously likes you Kevin" Victoire told him "But its clear that she isn't ready for a serious relationship right now" Victoire shrugged as both entered the Great Hall

The blonde immediately skipped over to her friends and sat happily with them as she ate an apple tart

"Hey Vic, Brady Mitchell has stared at you for the last two minutes" Cassie whispered to her, she looked towards the Ravenclaw table to see Brady, a sixth year, staring at her. She smiled before she returned to eat her second apple tart

"He likes you, Vic" Elle whispered to her, she looked sideways at both Cassie and Elle.

_These two really are inseparable _Victoire thought

"I'm late for Defense, see you guys" Victoire bade them goodbye before traipsing along the corridors for her Defense Against the Dark Arts

_I hope I wouldn't run into Teddy today_ Victoire thought, _I'd rather have a hug from moldy Voldy and better than running into Teddy today. _

Victoire walked faster only to bump into a pair of muscular arms "Oh I-I'm sorry" Victoire looked up to see the person she's positive that she wouldn't want to see for the rest of the day "Excuse me Teddy, I'm late for class" she told him before walking swiftly to her class.

"Victoire!" she heard a voice trailing behind her, she looked behind to see Kelsey Landing. One of her friends from Ravenclaw. "How are you?! We haven't talked since third year!" She said cheerily

"Well, I'm quite fine..." Victoire trailed off, in her first year, Kelsey was one of her first friends. Even one of the people she trusted completely, and now she regretted not having to talk to her old friend.

"Are you sure Vic? You don't seem so fine, you look gloomy" Kelsey told her, that's the thing everyone likes about Kelsey. She isn't afraid to be honest. Victoire can't see why people wouldn't hang out with Kelsey sometimes.

"Well... it's Teddy" Victoire said softly "And I'm sorry, for not talking to you for the last two years. I don't know what got to me , I... I really am sorry" Victoire smiled at Kelsey

"Don't worry about it Vic" Kelsey replied as she slid her thick glasses up her nose "What about Teddy? You know, its kind of weird not seeing the both of you together. He usually drops you off on your classes"

"I know, weird for me too. But he drank a love potion from Amelia Bennett" Victoire smiled bitterly

"Aw, that's a shame. Oh well, its my Defense class next what's yours?" Kelsey asked before peeking onto Victoire's schedule

"Same" Victoire replied, almost soundless. After hearing Amelia's faint giggles from a distance and Teddy's voice, Victoire decided she needed someone else other than Teddy.

"I know what you're thinking Vic, but seriously, Teddy's your best friend since you where in the womb! Just because he's 'in love' with someone like Amelia, doesn't mean you have to abandon your friendship with him" Victoire saw Kelsey's eyes twinkle from behind the thick frame of her huge glasses

_Would it be worth it?_ Victoire asked herself, she couldn't believe someone who she haven't talked to for two years had made her realize that friendship is more important than anything. These words coming from Kelsey made Victoire question the way she treats Teddy

"Wow Kelsey, you made me question a lot of stuff right now actually" Victoire laughed awkwardly "I don't see why those other people wouldn't hang out with you, I mean you're perfectly awesome. The Sorting Hat would've put you in Gryffindor if you didn't ask to be in Ravenclaw"

"Well, Ravenclaw has geeks like me in it" Kelsey smiled "Which is why I particularly asked for it"

As soon as they reached the Charms Clasroom, Victoire and Kelsey sat next to each other.

They studied about a particular charm and when it came to the drills, Victoire and Kelsey eventually got it right the first time they tried.

_"Did Teddy really ditched her for Bennett?" _

_"I sure hope not, Tedtoire really is a good thing to bet on" _

Victoire heard a few whispers from the back of the room, deciding that she'd just ignore it, she slammed her book shut loud enough for everyone around her to hear and eventually, the talking stopped.

"Thank you" she said sarcastically

* * *

"How about we do the essay together at the library after dinner?" Victoire asked Kelsey

"Sure thing! You can bring your friends with you, I don't mind" Kelsey replied to Victoire before walking to the Ravenclaw table.

Victoire went to join her friends, but she didn't talk. She knew better than to start a conversation, Elle and Xavier have gotten into an argument, and Molly is reading a History book. Cassie is attempting to ignore Kevin, and none of them seemed to know she's there.

Which is why she wouldn't dare speak.

She looked behind a tapestry near the Great Hall to see two familiar faces, snogging.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me"

* * *

**Here's your update! :) Okay, so I've just been checking out a lot of youtube videos lately so I'm sorry. So yeah I've been clearly practicing my piano skills well nothing I just wanna share that's all **

**Anyways here's the cast update! **

**Kelsey Landing ~ Zendaya Coleman  
Molly Weasley ~ Holland Roden **

**I know Holland looks a little bit older than Peyton, but hey! Holland is more than suitable for the role of Molly so yeah, I wouldn't dare argue with ya'll on that aha. **

**Anyways I'll give you a spoiler, I wouldn't take off the love potion from Teddy until the 6th or 7th chapter ;) well Advance Happy Christmas :) **

**School's been butt so yeah bye! **

**xx Dani 3**


End file.
